The Teenage Normal Ninja Humans
by YamiKaiba73
Summary: When Mikey wakes up with a shocking change, he and his family want to know just what the shell happened and why. Could it be the Shredder, or some completely new villain? Based off the 2003 series, but with some 1980's/2012 characters and attributes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my name is YamiKaiba 73, and I will be writing this story. NOTE: There may be irregular updates to the story, as I'm writing it from scratch, and I usually have it pre-written, edited, and uploaded at regular dates and time, so without further adieu, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

Mikey was usually the last of his brothers to wake up in the mornings, and today was no different. He rolled off his loft bed and landed on the hard ground with a thud.

"Owww!" Something wasn't right here. Mikey sat up and rubbed his eyes, and, when he pulled his hands away, he screamed. Some thing was _definitely_ not right.

"My arms! My beautiful green arms! Where did they go!?" Mikey yelled, "MASTER SPLINTER! I THINK I'M HUMAN!"

They where soon sitting in the main part of their lair, each staring at one another.

"This is most strange. My Sons, did you feel anything strange during the night?" Asked the Sensei.

"Not a thing, Master. It's just like Mikey said, we woke up, and realized we're humans now." Leo said, face serious.

"Hey, watch it with the pointy needles, Donnie!" Raphael said, pulling his arm away from his brother.

"Sorry, Raph, I need the blood samples so I can find out what the shell happened here, and to see if it can be reversed." Donnie said, letting Raph's blood drip into a test tube.

"Good work, Donatello. Perhaps Miss O'Neil would be willing to help with your research." Splinter said.

"Do you think April'll freak out now that we're humans?" Asked Mikey as he studied his pale arms.

"April's tough. She'll survive." Donnie said before taking Splinter's blood sample.

"My sons, it would be most wise to find suitable clothing before venturing to the surface. I do not think rags will suffice." Splinter said.

Half an hour later, the family was on the surface. They had borrowed clothes from a clothes line and where now looking at everything they saw with big round eyes.

"It's so bright out here, Master Splinter. How do Humans survive?" Asked Leo, shielding his eyes with his hand.

"I believe they have eye glasses with dark lenses." Splinter said.

Donnie stopped in his tracks. _/How will April feel about me now? I'm human, she's human. Maybe we can finally be together?/_

"AAAAAAAAPPRIIIIIIIL!" Mikey shouted, making his family, a nearby April O'Neil, who was holding several large boxes, and several passersby jump.

"Can I help you?" she asked as Mikey gave her an awkward hug.

"It's me, April! How could you forget your favorite turtle?" Mikey asked.

"Turtle...? I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're talking about." April said, trying to push past him into her pawn shop. She tripped on an uneven part of the sidewalk, and dropped all her boxes.

With expert care, Mikey jumped into the air, grabbed the boxes with one arm, landed swiftly on his feet and caught April with the other arm before she could reach the ground.

"Caught ya!" he said with a wink.

"Mikey...?" April asked, slightly dazed.

"The one and only!" Mikey said.

April turned to see the rest.

"You guys... You're... Humans...?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how it happened, but here we are." Donnie said.

"Let me guess. Leo has the black hair, Raph has red spikes in his hair, Donnie's got messy brown hair, and Master Splinter is the senior." She said.

Raph shot some nearby girls who where staring at them and giggling a dirty look.

"Hey, April, Can we get inside? These girls are almost as bad as Mikey." He complained.

"Now that's saying something." Donnie whispered to Leo, who showed a small smile.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. Please feel free to review, and please use clean language. If you have any details you would like to see in the story, let me know, I'll gladly add it in, as I'm not quite sure as to what I want to happen yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My thanks to LadyOfSouls for the awesome review, that was good of you to do that. My thanks also to those that followed this story, you guys rock.**

* * *

Once inside, April stared the boys over, very serious.

"April? Why where those girls starring at us? We're not frightening, are we?" Donnie asked.

"No, you're not. I think you're all rather cute in your own way." April said, still starring.

 _/She thinks I'm cute!/_ Donnie thought, blushing.

She stood before Raphael and fluffed his spiky red hair a bit. "Hmm. Where did you guys get these clothes?" She asked, now grabbing Leo's chin and looking deep into his dark blue eyes.

"We borrowed them." Mikey said as April pushed his strawberry-blond hair out of his face.

 _/WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, APRIL!?/_ Donnie screamed inwardly, eyes shut tight. He felt a warm hand on his cheek, and he opened his eyes. April was looking at him kindly.

"How about we go buy you guys some clothes of your own, then you return these, okay?"

At the clothing store, April had a hard time keeping the boys, except for Splinter, in check.

"April! Can I get this one?" Asked Mikey, holding up and orange and white striped T-shirt with a pizza on a heart.

"How much is it?" she asked.

"Nine cents." Mikey replied, looking at the tag.

April took the shirt from Mikey and tuned the tag upside down. "It's nine dollars, Mikey. I'm not made of money." April said firmly.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeese?" Asked Mikey, his bottom lip quivering and bright blue eyes starting to fill with tears.

"No. Go find one that costs less." April said, ignoring the adorkable teen.

Leo bumped into April from behind. "Oh, sorry, April. can I get this?" He asked, showing her a light blue dress up shirt. "It's five dollars." He said.

"Okay, add it to the cart over by Splinter." She said and Donnie tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it, Donnie?" She asked, turning around.

"I don't feel so good. My head hurts, and I just want to lay down." he said.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go wait by Master Splinter while your brothers and I finish up, okay?" she asked.

"Okay." As Donnie passed Leo and Mikey arguing over what shirt costs more and some girls giggling at them, he heard a crash and turned to see Raphael backed into a glasses display, several girls approaching him.

"Get them the shell away from me!" he yelled.

April put herself in between the girls and Raph. "Sorry, girls, this one's off limits. If you really want someone to drool over, I hear that a contest for gaming corporations is taking place today, and several CEOs are all meeting at the contest hall, so just go. I hear they're quite handsome." She said boldly.

Most the girls left, but two girls stayed behind for a bit, still staring at Raph, who held his heart and grunted in pain.

"You okay, bro?" Asked Mikey as Leo helped Raph up.

Donnie grabbed some glasses and tried them on. "Huh." he said out loud.

"What?" Asked Leo.

"I can see better with these on." Donnie said just as an angry shopkeeper approached.

After cleaning up the mess and paying for the broken glasses, (Donnie wanted to keep the ones he had tried on), the guys and April to her house.

"So, you guys really don't know what it takes to be a human, do you?" She asked. The guys hung their heads. "If you guys want to fit in, you need to go to school."

"WhooHoo! School!" Mikey and Donnie yelled at the same time, jumping up with excitement.

"Uhm, what's school?" Mikey asked.

"It's like what Master Splinter did when we where little turtle tots, but there will be more people to interact with and more teachers." Donnie explained. "I've always wanted to go to a real school, and learn all kinds of new things from the human prospective." He added dreamily.

* * *

 **So the... um... TNNH will go to school, where they probably won't have trouble with bullies. Or will they? Eh. They can kick bully butt. At least they'll rock in P.E. and Donnie's bound to get awesome grades.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE :)**

* * *

It had been one week since the turtles where turned into humans.

Mikey loved his new body; he almost didn't want to go back to being a turtle.

Raph spent most his time inside, practicing with Leo, who was worried about Master Splinter.

Donnie spent every spare second reading his new school books. He just couldn't wait until school started the next day.

Splinter sat meditating. On the outside, he was calm as could be. On the inside, however, he was worried about his sons on their first day of school.

"Here, Sensei. I brought you some tea." April said the night before school started.

"Thank you, Miss O'Neil." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "Oh, wait, I think I know. You're worried about the guys, aren't you?"

"That would be correct." Splinter said. "Will they be accepted among humanity?"

"Well, if they where still turtles, they might take some getting used to. Once I got used to them, the guys became my best friends. I'm sure they'll fit in just fine. You raised them well." April said.

"Thank you. There is one more thing that bothers me. Will they behave themselves, Especially Raphael?" The Sensei asked.

"Well, they're very well behaved. That is, unless something's threatening them. Then they kick shell. I doubt anything would harm them on their first day of school." She said.

Splinter bowed his head. "Thank you, Miss O'Neil."

On the bus, the guys soon found that there would not be four seats right nest to each other.

"Looks like we'll have to splint. Mikey and I will sit over there by the window, and uh, Raph and Donnie, I see two seats in the back. Try to make friends, okay?" Leo asked.

Mikey and Leo sat down on the left side by the window.

"I'm hungry. I was too nervous, I didn't eat breakfast." Mikey said.

"That's a first." Leo replied.

"How long till lunch?" Asked Mikey.

"It's probably better you don't know." Leo said as a girl leaned over the back of her seat to look at them.

"Hi. I'm Venus. What's your names?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm Leonardo, and this is my brother Michelangelo." Leo said with a small smile.

"But you can call us Leo and Mikey!" Mikey said with a wink.

The girl giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Asked Leo.

"Nothing. My full name is Venus de Milo Pieh Chi. Looks like my parents aren't the only ones who like Renascence Artist names. Sorry, I'm new and and trying to make some friends." She giggled again.

"Really? Awesome! We're new too!" Mikey said happily.

Meanwhile...

Raphael folded his arms, annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Raphael. I'm sure they're just teasing." Donnie said. He and Raph where sitting in the "Bad Boy" part of the bus.

"That ain't teasing. These guy's are bullies, Donnie." He muttered.

"Father said not to get into any fights." Donnie reminded him.

"Tell that to them." Raph grumbled.

Someone caught his eye. He looked to see a girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail waiving at him. Then she put her thumb on her nose and razzed him.

"I think I hate school already." He grunted.

"Give it a rest, will you? School hasn't even started yet." Donnie said.

Once they where registered and found their lockers and homeroom, the boys filed into class.

"Hello, you must be the Splinterson boys. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Mandango." The boys bowed to her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sensei. I am Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. We look forward to learning in your class." Leo said.

"Well aren't you polite and formal. I'll have to tell your father about that." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **Hahaha, I'm sorry. I hide Easter eggs in my stories. There's two in this one so far, but they just reference stories I haven't posted yet. I plan to connect all my stories through said Easter eggs somehow. Kinda like the Pixar theory. Have fun looking! See my profile if you want the list of what I usually hide.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is, and please let me know what you want, I'm running out of ideas. Thanks.**

* * *

Everything was fine for the guys. That is, until P.E.

"Alright, everyone, listen up! Today we're going to play Dodge Ball! I assume you new guys know how to play?" Asked the Gym teacher, James.

"No." Replied Donatello.

"You will call me Sir. or James Sir when addressing me! now try it again." James said.

"No, Sir, we don't know how to play." Donnie replied.

"Well listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. The rules are simple! There are two teams, red and blue. There will be several balls in the middle of the field, and your teammates take turns grabbing balls to throw at the enemy. If you are hit with a ball, you're out. The team with the most players left wins. I need two volunteers for the team captains." James said, pacing back and forth in front of his students.

Leo raised his hand the same time as the girl who razzed Raph on the buss.

"Leonardo Splinterson and Lisa Name. Come stand over here and pick your teammates."

"I pick you, new guy." She said, Pointing at Raph, who reluctantly joined a bunch of big, muscular people. "You can tell your brothers that they're about to get their butts kicked, because I'm the queen of Dodge Ball." She said.

Leo thought carefully. Both Mikey and Donnie where left, along with a frail looking boy.

Saying a silent apology to Mikey and the boy, he picked Donnie, who could think on his feet and was one of the fastest of the group. Mikey was a little clumsy and almost never took things seriously. This could be a huge advantage.

"You." Lisa pointed at Mikey. That left Leo with the Boy.

"Captains shake hands!" James ordered. Lisa roughly grabbed Leo's hand.

"I'm going to crush you." She hissed.

"In your dreams." Leo replied, squeezing her fingers. If it hurt, she didn't let on.

Once they started playing, Leo pointed to Raphael. "Think you can beat me, Raphael?" He taunted.

"I know I can, bro." He said, then throwing a ball as hard as he could at Leo, who back-flipped out of the way.

"Donnie, now!" Leo yelled as Donnie grabbed a vaulting poll, swung it at the oncoming ball as hard as he could, causing it to smack into Mikey. The whistle blew three times.

"Time out! Who said you could use that?" Asked James.

'Well, sir, the rules don't say anything against it." Donnie said sheepishly.

James stayed eerily quiet. Then he burst out laughing. "I guess not! You boys have some moves I've never seen used in Dodge Ball. Where did you learn them?" he asked.

"Our father, sir. He teaches us all forms of fighting so we can protect ourselves." Leo said.

"Just so you know, i will personally be calling your father and let him know how good you boys are at gymnastics. Now resume play, with no aid from gym materials. If I see anymore of that, you're disqualified, and the red team wins."

Mikey picked up the ball at his feet and shot it at Donnie, who rolled out of the way. The boll hit the frail boy, who was advised to see the school nurse.

"Mikey, once the ball hits you, you're out! Shell for brains." Raph muttered.

 _Pffft!_

"Penalty! Blue team! Go!" James yelled.

Donnie threw a ball at a wall, where it bounced all around the room.

"You call that a throw! It wasn't even close!" Lisa taunted, then razzed Donnie, who smiled simply as the ball hit her in the back of the head.

"You're out." He said. "Game over. You lost."

Lisa screamed in rage.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I swear, I'll get my revenge, Donatello Splinterson! You can bet your shell on it." Lisa growled, storming off.

While waiting for the buss, the guys sat talking about Leo's and Donnie's victory in Dodge Ball.

"I can't wait to tell April about our first day of school! But one thing bothers me..." Donnie said.

"What's that, Donnie?" Raph asked.

"That Lisa girl... She said I could bet my shell that she'd have revenge. How'd she even know I had a shell?" He asked.

"I don't know... Coincidence?" Asked Mikey.

"Sure Mikey. You just keep thinking that." Raph said.

"She's just jealous. We are pretty awesome, after all." Mikey said as the buss pulled up.

Leo smiled as he entered the buss. Lisa and Venus where sitting on the front row.

"This will be a fun ride home." He said as his brothers followed him into a seat behind the girls.

"It was awesome, April! You should have seen how I hit a Dodge Ball with a spare stick they had laying around!" Donnie said a little too enthusiastically. "It was Leo's Idea." he added quickly.

April giggled, making him blush. "Sounds like you guys had a fun first day of school." She said.

Splinter smiled. / _I am just glad my sons are happy./_ he thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and please review! You guys rock, I mean it. YamiKaiba73, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter for you. I really hope you likey, and with out further adieu, read on, my fellow Shellheads!**

* * *

 _"I need to know where the turtles are! Krang, if you fail me one more time, you're history!" The Shredder yelled at a giant brain._

 _"You're the one that's going to be history, Oroku Saki!" the brain yelled back._

 _"I've had enough of your idiocy! Bring in the girls!" Shredder yelled._

 _Two girls where dragged into the room, kicking and screaming._

 _"Let us go, you tin-faced moron!" The one with brown hair yelled._

 _"Like I've never heard that before! Now, if you want your freedom, you have to do as I say! Get close to the Turtles, become their friends!" The Shredder said._

 _"Why do you want us to do that?" Asked the blonde._

 _"Because, if you get them off guard, they will be easier to take down!" He sneered._

 _"So you're saying that the most powerful ninja to ever live can't take down a few teenagers and needs help from two girls?" asked the brunette._

 _"Just do what you're told!" Shredder yelled as a teenage boy five miles away woke with a start._

"Just calm down, Mikey! It was all just a dream. Nothing real. Now go back to sleep." Donnie said, rubbing his eyes. Mikey's brothers had been awoken by his screams.

"It's not a dream, It's real! And I can't sleep because Raph snores too loud." He said.

Raph hit Mikey on the head with his pillow. "Would you knock it off? Some people are tryina sleep here!" Raphael said, grabbing the blankets and rolling over.

"Leo?" Mikey asked as Donnie also rolled away from him.

"...Yeah?" Leo asked.

"Can I sleep by you?"

"Yeah, just don't drool on my pillow." Leo said as Mikey crawled over Raph, and snuggled up next to him. Smiling slightly, Leo tucked in Mikey and fell back asleep.

The next day in school, Venus and Lisa approached the boys in the hall.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened in Dodge Ball yesterday. Friends?" Lisa asked, holding out her hand.

"Friends." Leo said, taking her hand and shaking it.

Venus took Raphael's hand with a warm smile.

Mikey frowned as she took his hand next.

"Hey, don't look so down, we're all on the same side!" She said warmly with a smile that matched.

 _/That's what I'm afraid of./_ Mikey thought _._

 _"_ See you at lunch?" Lisa asked.

"We'll be there. Count on it." Raph told her.

Later in science, the teacher's computer broke down without an explained reason.

"Well, it looks like we have to do things the old fashioned way." She said as her words where greeted by a huge, collective groan.

"Excuse me?" Donnie said, raising his hand.

"Yes, Donatello?" Asked the teacher.

"If I could take a look at your computer, I might be able to fix it for you." He said.

"Kiss up." Raph hissed.

"Well, I won't be able to take it to the manufacturer until next weekend, and unless you want to fix it, Raphael, you better shut your mouth. Donatello, come on down, show us what you can do." She said.

Donnie traveled across the room and picked up the PC, looking at it from all angles. He then pulled out his screw driver, took off the backing plate, which he set aside, and pulled out a few wires.

"Strange..." He said.

"What?" Asked the teacher as everyone in the room stared as Donnie cut the wires with his bare hands, put them back together and placed the backing plate back together with the rest of the computer.

"The wires where all mixed up. This looks like sabotage to me." He said, holding out the computer. "Go a head, turn it on." The teacher pressed the ON switch, and to everyone but Leo's, Raph's, and Mikey's surprise, it started up perfectly.

"Wha- How- Are you-?" She asked, taking the computer completely from him.

"I do this kind of thing all the time at home." he said with a shrug.

"I'll have to write this down, let you father know, and talk to the principle about this." She said. "And as a special treat, everyone in this room gets the class off."

* * *

 **Please review, I've been feeling really down lately and a review or two would make me feel much better! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks sooooo much for the awesome reviews, they made me really really happy, you guys rock!**

* * *

Mikey didn't want to trust Lisa and Venus, but he had to admit, they where cute. A little too cute. It was hard not to trust them.

One day in school, Lisa burped so loud, half the cafeteria turned to look. This, of course, started a burp war between her and Raph, which was shortly ended when Mikey stepped in with his master burping skills.

In Art the same day, Venus had painted what looked like a large brain eating the Shredder's helmet. This greatly disturbed the guys, especially Mikey as Venus shouldn't have know about Shredder.

"Unless..." Donnie said. It was the first day off school and the boys where lounging around at April's house. Donnie was studying, Leo meditating, Raph and Mikey where playing Super Smash Bros as Splinter tended his garden.

"Unless what?" asked Leo, eyes still closed as April came in, dressed in an elegant light red sleeveless dress.

Donnie was speechless. _/She looks so pretty.../_ he thought.

Raph glanced up from his game with Mikey, who was sorely losing.

"Whoa, April! What's with the fancy get up?" He asked, beating Mikey without looking at the game.

April blushed slightly.

"A date with Casey." Donnie dropped his book after hearing these words. _/What? When did this happen?! Casey and April?/_ he thought. His emotions must have been showing on his face, because April crouched down in front of him.

"What's wrong, Donnie?" she asked, holding one of his hands in both of hers.

"I- Uh... You never told us you where seeing Casey. I'm just shocked, that's all." he mostly lied.

"Oh, Donnie. It's just a first date, nothing more. Besides, I consider both you and Casey to be very good friends. There probably wont be a second date, knowing Casey. Okay?" She asked.

Donnie, feeling somewhat relieved, squeezed April's fingers as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably him right now. Bye, guys, I'll see you later!" April let go of Donnie's hand, waved at everyone, and headed downstairs.

Leo, Raph and Mikey burst out laughing as soon as she was gone.

"What?" Donnie asked, staring at his brothers in disbelief.

"Oh, nothing, Love Bird." Leo said.

"Love bird? I'm not-" Donnie started.

"Hey; Don't deny it, Donnie. It's too obvious." Raphael said, throwing his controller down, having beaten Mikey for the fifth time in a row.

"I'm not denying anything." he said.

"Except the fact that you like April!" Mikey yelled.

"I do like her, but we're just friends." Donnie said simply. He had retrieved his book and continued to study, not looking at his brothers. Raph took a discarded gum wrapper and twisted it into a hoop.

"You know we know you sleep talk. 'April, my love, will you marry me?!'" Raph asked, impersonating Donnie and offering the gum wrapper ring to Mikey, who pulled his hair back and held out his hand.

"'I'd love to, Donnie, Dear!" Mikey said in a rather high pitched voice that was supposed to be April's.

"Cut it out, you guys. A guy can dream, can't he?" Donnie said. He kind of felt like crying.

Raph and Mikey made fake kissing noises.

"Now, April, will you be Donnie's wife, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?" Leo asked, joining in; Normally, he'd break up the teasing and fighting as soon as possible, but he didn't feel quite himself in this one moment.

"Non of you guys understand! Just stop teasing me, okay?!" And with that, Donnie left the room, half blinded by tears.

* * *

 **All I can say is... POOR DONNIE! But, I just felt this had to happen. It's tragic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your awesome reviews, guys. When I tried to personally reply, it said your reviews where not there, invalid, or some other crap. Just know I did see them and appreciate them. STAR GIRL LOVES DONNIE, calm down, it's just a book. No need to knock April's teeth out.**

* * *

Once Splinter had spoken to his sons about Teasing Donnie for liking April and apologies had been said, the family was about to relax when April came in, muttering.

"What's wrong, April? You're home early." Asked Donnie as he got up and helped her take off her coat.

"Casey! That's what's wrong! Five minutes into the date, he takes me to a monster truck rally! And I thought we where going to watch a movie and have dinner!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, April! If it makes you feel better, my brothers where picking on me while you where gone." Donnie said.

"How would that make me feel better? I don't want to hear about you being bullied, Donnie. You know I can't stand when anyone's hurt." She said, giving him a hug. "You okay?" She asked as a small, excited giggle escaped his mouth.

"I am now!" he said, smiling.

"Donnie?" April asked after a bit.

"Hmmm?" He responded; He was liking being in her arms. The warmth and comfort that they provided where incomparable.

"You- Your heart's beating really fast. Are you sure you're okay?" April asked.

Donnie sighed. "Yeah. I have just never been hugged like that before. It's so nice." He said, pulling away at last.

Lisa and Venus slid into the bench at the lunch table where the guys sat.

"It's disgusting." Venus said, throwing down her spoon.

"I smell it too. Raph, you should really use Deodorant." Said Mikey, waving his hand in front of his nose, Which made Raph hit him on the back of the head.

"Turtle soup." Venus corrected, the guys gagging at her words.

"Turtle soup? But why would the cafeteria serve that?" asked Donnie, staring at his bowl with sudden distaste.

Lisa held up her napkin, showing them a horrible sight.

"You guys know what this is? She asked. It was the Foot Clan Symbol.

They guys looked at each other worriedly. Somebody knew their secret, and this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Where did you get that?" Leo asked, voice hushed.

"One of the Cafeteria ladies handed it to me with my lunch." Lisa said, putting it in her pocket.

Raphael scowled. He didn't like any of this.

"Excuse us for a bit." Leo said, getting up and leading his brothers a safe distance from the girls.

"You think we should tell them?" He asked.

Raphael growled at Leo.

"Tell them what, Exactly, fearless leader?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"The truth about us starting out as Turtles." Leo whispered.

"What!?" Mikey yelled, making some nearby students to drop their lunch.

"Shhhhh!" His brothers hissed.

"We should ask Master Splinter about this before we do anything!" Donnie said.

In a silent agreement, the guys sat back down next to Lisa and Venus, acting like everything was fine, but in reality, they where probably doomed.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. I hope you like it anyway!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, here's another Chapter for you awesome Shell-heads!**

* * *

"So you see, Master Splinter, we want to tell Venus and Lisa about our origins." Leo said. The guys sat in front of Master Splinter, explaining what had happened at lunch. Splinter sat in silence for at least five minutes, going over what his sons had told him.

"I fear the worst is yet to come. Have you thought of the possibility that they may be working for the Shredder?" he asked.

"I had a dream that they did, and it seemed like they didn't want to; Donnie said it was just a dream, nothing more." Mikey said.

"My son, why did you not share this with me sooner?" Asked Splinter, alarmed.

"Because I didn't want to bother you with my nightmares any more, Master. I'm not the little turtle that has nightmares and wets the bed anymore. I can handle myself." Mikey said.

"Ya sure 'bout all that," Raph asked, "I felt somethin' wet last night."

"Raphael!" Splinter scolded.

"Sorry, Sensei." Raph said, head bowed.

"As I was saying, if they are working for Shredder, it is not wise to have them as your friends. However, if they are resisting him, as in Michelangelo's dream, they could be most valuable allies," Splinter said, "My sons, trust them, but not entirely."

"Master Splinter, permission to speak?" asked Leo.

"Permission granted, Leonardo."

"Well, Master, I have Lisa's number. Might I invite them over so that you can speak with her and Venus?" he asked, his brothers reacting with a collective _ooooooh!_

"When did she give you that?" Asked Raphael; For some reason he was jealous that Lisa gave it to Leo instead of him. He didn't look too much into it, however. He and Leo where always a little uneasy. It was nothing.

"When she and Venus came up to us after the dodge ball incident. She shook it into my hand, but that's not important right now." He said.

/ _Right now. He said right now. I smell some epic come backs headin' my way./_ Raphael thought.

"You may call her, My son. However, you may not stay on the phone too long." Splinter said.

"Yes master, and don't worry, I'll just tell them to come over." Before Leo could even pick up the receiver, there was some heavy knocking on the door, which April cautiously answered. On the other side was Lisa and Venus, dripping wet from the rain. They where out of breath and shivering.

In a matter of seconds, Venus and Lisa where seated in the O'Neil living room, surrounded by the guys and April. They where given blankets and hot chocolate to warm up with.

"Now, are you familiar with the Shredder?" Asked the Sensei seriously. It was clear he didn't want to waste any time.

The two girls looked at each-other uncomfortably. "Yes. He has my father." Said Venus.

"And you follow him because you do not wish to see your father harmed. You show true courage for one so young. Tell me, what is your father's name?" Splinter asked as April came in with more hot chocolate for everyone but Master Splinter, who preferred herbal tea.

"Chung I." Venus replied with a nod of thanks directed at April.

Splinter dropped his tea, the cup breaking on the ground.

"What is it, master?" asked Donnie. "Chung I... Was a dear friend of my Master Yoshi. He as well had a turtle that was exposed to the mutagen. I take it your real name is Mei Peih Chi, and Venus De Milo is your false identity." Splinter said.

Venus bowed her head.

"I was a turtle, and raised as Chung's daughter. One day we found Lisa, or Mona Lisa as we had called her, because we found her with the painting and she didn't really have a name or any memories. My master took her in and raised her as a second daughter. Just before we woke up as humans, My master said that I was to find you, Splinter San, and warn you of the Shredder's evil plans. Unfortunately, Shredder found us first and threatened us into obeying him. If he knew that we where here, he'd kill my master, and possibly us, too." She said, on the verge of tears.

* * *

 **I hope y'all liked that, and I'll see you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, and please don't hate me for how short this chapter is, and how it's pretty much just filler. I'm sorry, it's probably the shortest chapter I've ever written.**

* * *

"So wait... Venus and Lisa used to be mutants too?" Mikey asked, mind completely blown.

"That's right. I was a salamander and Venus was a turtle, like you guys." Lisa said.

"So you won't care if we suddenly turn green on you?" Asked Donnie.

"Nope, because we'll be turning green at the same time as you." Just then, Lisa's phone rang, and the girls' faces went pale.

"That'd be the Shredder. We have to go. Thanks for your hospitality, Miss O'Neil." Venus said.

"It's nothing, and please, call me April! Take care now, and don't worry. We'll figure something out together." She said as the girls got up, bowed, and left the guys, Splinter and April alone.

As the girls were leaving, there was a man standing in the doorway. He was a fairly large man, grey and balding. He was dressed in a blue work suit, and seemed to scowl at everything under his large, upturned nose.

"Excuse us, Principal Alphonse." The girls said as they squeezed past him and outside into the rain.

"Principle Alphonse? What are you doing here, sir?" Asked Leo.

"I wish to speak with Donatello Splinterson." He said, inviting himself into the home and onto April's couch. Out of a reflex, Donnie's hand shot into the air.

"Here!" He said.

"Yes, you realize that we're not in school, right? Anyway, I'd like to make an offer." Alphonse said.

"An offer for me?" asked Donnie, amazed that the principal himself was coming to personally deliver the message.

"Yes, for you. I have received multiple reports from your teachers saying that you are too smart for the lessons that they are trying to teach you, as you usually get you work done within minutes. But, we can offer you a higher education, where you can go to college, and with your smarts, you'll be highly successful in life. What do you say?" he asked.

Donnie couldn't believe his ears. "Go to college and be highly successful?! Wait, what about my brothers? Will they be able to come with me?" he asked.

"As smart as most your brothers are, I can't allow that. Take it or leave it." said the principle. Donnie looked at his family and April, who smiled encouragingly.

"Go on, Donnie, you deserve it." She said, waving him forward;Donnie bowed his head.

"I leave it. This is my family, and live or die we need each other. I'd rather have them than good grades." Donnie said, looking boldly into the large man's face.

"Your call. Perhaps you can tutor Michelangelo. That boy needs all the help he can get. From what I hear, he's been lagging behind and pulling pranks on instead of listening to the teacher and classmates.." and with that, He left, without another word.

* * *

 **Again, sorry it's short. I hope you liked it none the less, and please review! See you guys later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am back, and am so sorry for the short chapter last time. This one's a longer, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't just pull pranks on the teacher. I pull some on Venus and Lisa as well." Mikey snorted, making Donnie chuckle.

"I suppose that was you with the slug in Venus' shoe, the fake spider in Lisa's lunch and the itching powder in the hand chalk then?" He asked.

"Not to mention bringing his Nunchuks to gym class, which was probably to impress them. You don't know what all this means, do you Mikey?" Asked Raph, cracking his knuckles. Mikey stared blankly at them, completely lost for words for the first time in his life.

"I'd take that as a no." Leo said, stretching out on the carpet in a yoga pose.

April started giggling, holding her sides.

"What? Whaaaat!? You have to tell me!" Mikey yelled.

"My son, it seems that you have developed more than friendly feelings for Miss de Milo and Mona Lisa." Splinter said.

"Oh. That explains the funny feelings and thoughts I've been having."

After some teasing, giggling, and more hot chocolate, the phone rang, which Raphael answered.

"Second Time Around Pawn Shop, Raphael speaking, how may I help you?" Raph said.

"Raphael, listen, it's Lisa. I don't have long. The Shredder expects us to have your heads by tomorrow night, you've got to run!" She said urgently.

"Turtles don't run, Lisa, especially not from the Shredder. That scum bag has no honor. Aaaaand way to go, you made me talk like Leo." Raph said.

"Might I remind you that YOU'RE HUMANS NOW!?" she yelled.

Raph held the phone at arms length. "Got that. Thanks." He said.

"Stop trying to be cute, this is serious! He could strike at any moment if we fail!" Lisa said. Raph could sense that her voice was about to break.

"Turtles or human, we will take him down, Lisa. You can count on it." He said.

He heard her sob, then the line going dead. Raphael placed the receiver back on the base with a sigh. If she was about to cry in front of him, things must have been bad. Lisa was one off the toughest girls he knew.

"Was that the girls?" Asked April, cleaning up the empty mugs with Donnie's help.

"Yeah. Shred Head wants us dead by tomorrow night and will probably hurt the girls if they fail the job." He said.

"Same old, same old. So what's the plan, Leo?" Asked Mikey.

Leo sat up and stretched a little bit more.

"Simple. We take down Shredder with the help of the girls, save their Master, and call it a day." He said.

"Now you're talkin'! Are there explosions and pain involved?" Raph asked.

"Possibly." Leo said.

Raph smiled evilly. "I like this plan." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Only you would. Maybe you should look into that, seeing as these are attributes to a psychopath." Donnie said.

On the bus to school, Venus and Lisa where surprised to see the guys already on the bus, acting like a bunch of goof balls.

Lisa lead Venus into the bench behind them and causally sat down. She leaned forward and put her arm around Raphael's neck, choking him.

"What the shell are you doing here! I told you to run!" she asked in a whisper.

"I didn't listen. And I told you, turtles don't run, we fight." Raph said, his hands on her arm, trying to pull it away, which wasn't easy, as she was so strong.

"We're going to fight with you to take Shredder down, even if we loose our lives. Now please let our brother go." Leo said calmly.

Lisa reluctantly let Raph go, sighing as she did.

"You boys should have ran when you had the chance. The Shredder won't hesitate to kill you." Venus warned.

"You obviously don't know us very well. We could kick Shredder's butt any day!" Mikey said.

"Except that one time when we got our shells kicked pretty bad and we where hurt for three months." Donnie said, typing away on his homemade laptop.

Leo hung his head; Something had snapped inside him that day, and he had been really angry. He'd been rude to his brothers and Master Splinter, bent on revenge and perfection, and obsessed with taking down Karai. He had to go the distance to change, and find his great grandfather, the Ancient One, who had taught him that failure is the the key to victory.

"Sorry, Leo. I didn't mean it." Donnie said, looking up and seeing his brother's sad face.

"It's okay, Donnie. All that is in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. Now, who's ready to take down the Shredder and get Master Chung back?" He asked as the buss pulled up in front of the school.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like things are starting to get serious, and probably darker. So yeah. Can you wait for next time? I can't! We get to see some awesome stuff, so stick around!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And, I'm back. It's been a rough week, but here I have for you, my fellow Shellheads, is another chapter, one that I hope will be Pretty awesome. Read on!**

* * *

"So guys, how was...School?" April came in to see the guys in black army boots, black cargo pants and black vests unzipped most of the way. Under the vests where their respective colored sleeveless shirts. They had their weapons and where just missing the masks.

"We spoke to Lisa and Venus at school, and came up with a plan to take Shred Head down! Pretty cool, huh?" Asked Mikey, doing a one handed handstand.

"You guys just be careful out there. I have a bad feeling about this." April said.

"We will, April. You know we will." Leo said as Master Splinter came in carrying four colored bandannas.

"I missed you, baby!" Raph said, picking his up and rubbing it on his face.  
April noticed Master Splinter in similar clothes to the boys. Instead of a Blue, Orange, Red, or Purple shirt, he was wearing a brown one. He had a long sleeved jacket instead of a sleeveless vest.

"Master Splinter, you're coming too?" Asked April.

"Yes. This is a fight I cannot allow my sons to fight in alone!" He said.

"In that case, I'm coming too! I can't sit here and let you guys have all the fun!" April said, and before anyone could protest, she ran into her room to change.

When she came out in a black jumpsuit and boots, The boy's jaws dropped to the floor, but none as much as Donnie's.

"Uh, you're... Um...Uh, I mean... Wow." He said, blushing severely. April knew how Donnie felt about her, that much was obvious, she just wasn't quite sure if she felt the same way.

"You're Bandanna's loose, Donnie." She said, walking over to him. "Can I fix it?" She asked.  
With a slight nod from Donnie, April redid the knot, a little tighter this time. "Is that too tight?" She asked.

"No; it's perfect." He said. April had a feeling there was a silent _And so are you_.

"My sons, and April, we must be going if we want to stop the Shredder's plans." Splinter said.

"Hold on, just a second, Master Splinter. I forgot something." April said, running back to her room.  
Once inside, she opened the top dresser drawer and pulled out a gun, even though she'd sworn that she would only use it in an emergency. This, however, seemed plenty emergency enough. April just hoped she didn't have to pull the trigger, but if worse comes to worse, she would have to be strong, like the guys.

"Nice outfits, boys." Said Lisa, Jumping off a lamppost.

"Thanks. Yours ain't bad either. I like how it's pretty much just like ours." Raphael said, eyeing her all over. He had to admit, she looked good.

"I was being sarcastic. And Thanks, I guess. I do make this look good, But I'm missing the multi colored bandanna."

"Is Venus with you?!" interrupted Mikey, not at all subtly.

"I'm right here, you dope." She said, standing right behind him, arms folded over her chest.

"Mikey likes you, Venus. Thought ya should know." Raph said with a smirk.

Mikey started rambling on about how they where just friends, it wasn't like that, blah blah blah, when Venus slapped him in the face.

"We're on a mission here! I don't have time for this nonsense! Now get serious or get lost!" She yelled. For the first time in almost sixteen years, Mikey was lost for words. He simply held his cheek and stared at Venus in shock.

Everyone was in silence for a moment, not daring to speak, or suffer the slaps.

Raph didn't even dare say, _Woah. Ya finally managed to shut Mikey up. Can ya teach me how to do that? I've been tryin' for years._

"We need to get going. Shredder's building is this way." Lisa said, breaking the silence.

With Lisa and Venus leading the way, Leo and Master Splinter comforting Mikey, Raph behind them, April found herself taking up the rear with Donnie by her side. He stared strait ahead, not looking at or speaking to her. April gently reached out and took his hand. She knew he'd appreciate it, but it made her heart hurt. She couldn't love tease the big sweetheart, then tell him she didn't love him back, that they where just friends. That would be like taking a knife, stabbing Donnie in the heart, then twisting it. April knew this because she's been there. With Casey...

"Hey April?" Donnie asked. When she looked into his hopeful face, it only hurt more.

"Yeah?" She asked, quickly looking just above him.

Donnie stood on tip toe, then kissed her cheek, making her gasp. "Thanks," he whispered, "for everything."

"Oh, well, you're welcome." She said. Luckily, they stopped at the gate to the Shredder's tower before she or Donnie could say anything else.

* * *

 **I admit, when I first started writing Fanfictions, I had sworn off shipping characters. You can see how well that has gone. Apriltello. Heh heh. I'm sorry, I'm a huge Apriltello fan, and I really like that last little bit with April and Donnie.**

 **Please review! YamiKaiba73, AWAY! (Yes, I'm a dork, and proud of it.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoo hoo, yay for me! This chapter was pretty awesome to write! I hope you likey, and please review!**

* * *

"Hey, Donnie! We need some brains up here!" Leo said.

"Coming! I gotta go." Donnie said, and as April felt his fingers leave hers, she felt her heart sink even more. Her face felt hot where Donnie kissed it.

"Can you decode the lock?" Asked Leo.

"Please, Leo. You underestimate me! Something of this level is mere Child's Play." Donnie said cheerfully. Leo watched as he pulled out some pliers and got to work. In a matter of moments, the gate slowly swung open.

"Whoa, so that stuff in class wasn't just a hoax. Nice going!" Venus said.

Leo peeked around the corner and spotted two security cameras. With a quick look around, he spotted several Foot Clan ninja patrolling the ground. Two of them where coming for investigation. Leo made the signal to hide, and just in time.

The two enemy Ninja stepped foolishly into the shadows, where they where greeted by Donnie and his Bo Staff.  
"Hello, and goodbye!"

If Leo had to guess, he'd bet Donnie and April just had a moment, thus, Donnie's feelings where bubbly and happy. Raph and Lisa dragged the unconscious foe to Master Splinter, April, and Mikey.

"Alright, this is where we split up. It won't be long before these two are noticed as missing, so someone has to go with me into the fortress and clear the way ahead, disguised as Foot Ninja. I think Donnie would be my best bet, I saw a security camera, and I'm willing to bet that there are more. Any questions?" Leo said.

"You two should wear the Foot Clan Attire and leave your weapons here. Last I checked, the Foot don't carry around Bo Staffs and Katana." Lisa said.

Donnie offered his Bo Staff to April. "Could you hold this?" He asked, smiling.

Now dressed in Foot Clan Ninja attire, Leo and Donnie entered the gates just as two more where about to exit. They exchanged the Foot Salute, which was a lot like the Purple Dragon one.

"There you guys are. We were about to go looking for you. what was beyond the them?" One of them asked.

"Nothing to report, sir." Leo said.

"I see. So the gate opening on its own is nothing to report?" Asked the second guy.

"It was a technical malfunction of sorts. You might want the tech crew to look at that." Donnie added.

The two other Ninja looked at each other, then nodded.

"What is the password?" asked the first.

Donnie and Leo punched them hard in the face, knocking them out.

"It's I don't know and I don't care." Leo said before he and Donnie dragged the bodies off and locked them in some port-a-potties.

On the ventured, giving the Foot Salute to everyone they saw until they entered the building and traveled up three floors.

"We're in. We need a distraction. Lisa and Raph, Donnie left you guys some explosives." Leo said.

"Oh, ho ho! Now you're talking! Where do ya want em, Leo?" Raph asked through the intercom. Donnie looked out the window and saw what appeared to be the Shredder, and what looked like a wrestler in a red speedo standing in front of an older man who was chained to a metal post.

"The west wall. We have visual on the Shredder, a wrestler, and what I think to Be Chung I." Donnie said.

"On it!" Raphael and Lisa said at the same time.

"And wait for my order, Raph." Leo said.

There was a slight groan from Raph's end. "Yes, Fearless Leader." He said sarcastically.

"Mikey and Venus, you guys set some other explosives on the north wall. Make sure that they go off ten seconds after the first one." Leo said.

"As for April and Master Splinter, you have the third wave of explosives. Place them on the south wall. This building's going to go down, so stay clear." Donnie said.

"On it. You sure you guys will be safe?" Asked April.

"Don't worry, April. If we're not, that's okay. We'll have died with honour in taking the Shredder down." Donnie said. Leo could tell his brother was not okay with dying if it meant be wouldn't get his one true wish.

"Okay, Raph, are they set?" Asked Leo.

"Yep. Everything's good to go down here." He replied.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that!" Karai appeared seemingly out of nowhere, sword drawn, running at the brothers. Leo ducked and rolled as she tried to cut into him.

"Leo! More are on the way!" Donnie said, Jumping on the tip of Karai's Katana, pinning it to the ground.

"Well that's just great." Leo frowned.

Karai eased up. "Leo? As in Leonardo?" She asked.

"Yeah. Supersized?" Leo asked.

Karai pulled out her other Katana and pointed it at his neck as more Foot Soldiers came closer.

"Lady Karai! Would you like us to terminate these traitors for you?" Asked what seemed to be the leader.

Before Karai could answer, the ground shook and the building started to collapse.

"Investigate at once! I will handle these two!" Karai said. She then turned to the brothers, putting a little more pressure on Leo's neck.

"Team two hold the pyrotechnics. Team three, did Leo not say to wait for his orders?" Donnie said, getting off Karai's katana.

"Oops." Raph grunted.

"What are you doing here, Leonardo? Why do you attack us?" She asked.

Donnie ripped off his Foot Soldier mask, making Karai gasp when she realized that they where Human.

"You father has a friend of ours' master, and we promised to help get him back. We see no reason as to why we're humans and what the Shredder hopes to gain in killing us. Please, Karai. Help us. All of this is nonsense, and you know it." Leo said.

"Leonardo, I owe you much. You have taught me the true meaning of fighting with honor, and to trust in my own instincts." Karai seethed the Katana pointed at Leo's neck.

Donnie smiled slightly. Leo always had a way of sweet talking Karai into helping them somehow. Leo would deny it, but Donnie knew it was love.

"Karai! You incompetent traitor! How dare you disobey me!" They turned to see the Shredder, Chung I, and the wrestler, who appeared to have a brain in his stomach standing at the other side of the hall.

"I am sorry, Father. I am afraid that I must do this." Karai said, bowing to her father, then charging at him in a full blown attack. The Shredder dodged her movement, and, grabbing Chung as a shield, successfully stopped Karai's attack completely.

"That's dishonorable fighting, Shredder, and you know it! If you had an ounce of self respect left, you'd fight fair and fight like a turtle!" Leo said bravely.

The Shredder looked at him, dropping Chung to the ground. "The only person I know who would say that," he said, walking closer to the two defenseless boys, "Is Leonardo." The Shredder looked deeply into Leo's and Donnie's eyes. "Ah, yes. I sense the fear is the same as always. You're scared you're going to die. Let me easy your pain, turtles. You are going to die!" Leo felt intense pain enter his side. For a moment, everything was red. Leo was vaguely aware of Donnie shouting his name in a scream of agony. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, everything from Karai running to them, to his knees giving away. He saw the brain-wrestler man grab Chung I and drag him off. Just before everything got black, he felt like crying. He had failed his brothers. Master Splinter. April.

Blackness. Words being said. None of it mattered anymore. Not in comparison to the pain.

It started in Leo's fingers, slowly spreading up his arm; The light was starting to come back, as was the warmth.

A familiar voice was speaking in the background. Leo always liked that voice, but he couldn't bring himself to love it.

The first thing he saw was Mikey and Raph standing above him. They weren't looking at him, but talking to each other.

"Hey, guys. Did Donnie make it out?" He asked. Mikey gave a whoop of joy and hugged his brother. "Ngh. Watch out, Mikey! I'm still recovering!" Leo said. He noticed Raphael looking at Donnie, who was laying right next to him. He was pale, bleeding, and taking short, uneven breathes. He had a fair amount of Gauze on his wounded shoulder, but it looked soaked red with blood. "Where are the others?" Asked Leo, "I know what would make Donnie feel better."

"So do I, but I don't think we should tell April how he feels. That's for Donnie to do." Mikey said.

"We could just tell her to, you know, hold his hand or something." Raph said with a shrug.

* * *

 **I told you things would get intense! Poor Leo! Also, 1987 Krang! I like the new Kraang's way of speech, but that robot suit of 1987. It's just so stupid looking, and I love it. But seriously, POOR LEO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, I am back and I bring unto you another chapter. Yay! I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Mikey was glad Leo was okay, but having Donnie in a coma was just not cool at all.

"So what happened to him?" Asked Leo, interrupting Mikey's thoughts.

"Oh! You know, we're not quite sure. I think April and Master Splinter found this weird robot brain guy thing, and he had Lisa and Venus' Master Chung. Unfortunately, he got away with the Master. Whatever happened, it shook April up pretty bad; She can't move or speak, or nothing." Mikey said. Leo seemed to stare off into the distance, deep in thought. Mikey turned and followed his gaze to Karai, Master Splinter, Venus, Lisa, and April.

"I want to talk to Karai. Get April to go talk to Donnie, even if he may not be able to hear her." Leo said, sitting up; Raph placed his hand on Leo's forehead and pushed him back down.

"You ain't goin' anywhere, Leo. Splinter's orders. I'll get Karai and April, you rest." Raph said.

"Aw, so you do care." Leo replied calmly.

"Don't get used to it." Raph snorted before walking off.

April was pretty shaken up. She couldn't even look at Donnie without feeling hurt, guilt, and sorrow. It was after all, her fault he was like this.

 _Karai was battling the Shredder, Donnie kneeling next to an unconscious Leo, trying to stop the bleeding._

 _"Donatello! Get him out of here!" Karai yelled over her shoulder, pushing Shredder back with her Katana. April pulled out her gun and ran to Leo and Donnie._

 _"Come on!" She yelled, grabbing one of Leo's arms and putting it over her shoulders. Once Donnie had done the same with the other arm, they had dragged Leo a safe distance from the fight, April had started to tend to his stab wound._

 _There was a scream of rage from Karai as she fell out the window, landing several feet below. The Shredder stood over the three, Tall, dark, and menacing._  
 _Donnie cried out in pain when Shredder stepped on his foot; April heard a loud CRACK that told her Donnie's foot was now broken._

 _April pointed her gun at the Shredder, ready to fire._

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha! You think that can defeat me!? I think I'll torture you before killing you!" He laughed._

 _/Pull the Trigger, dummy!/ she inwardly screamed at herself._

 _She was too scared. She couldn't do it._

 _The Shredder was about to swipe at her when Donnie jumped between them, shielding April from any harm._

 _Everything was a blur._

 _Master Splinter Jumping on the Shredder for an attack, Karai climbing up the tower to help, and the tears. They where the worst part. Having both a wounded Donnie and Leo propped up on her lap, bleeding on her, made it all worse. If only she had been able to pull the Trigger. None of this would have happened._

Looking back, April still didn't know how Karai and Splinter had managed to defeat the Shredder and get three people who could not, or would not, walk down three flights of stairs and outside to safety.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said, bursting out into tears again and resting her face on Donnie's bandaged chest. "I'm so sorry!"

Donnie opened his eyes to see a mop of Red hair on his chest, crying.

 _/April...?/_ he thought, and without actually meaning to, reached out and placed his hand on the back of her head.

She looked at him, eyes bloodshot and shining with tears. When she focused on him, April burst into fresh tears and put her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

At a loss for anything else to do, Donnie patted her back and held her close.

"It's not your fault, I chose this on my own. I'd rather die than live without you April; you mean everything to me, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I- I've been in love with you all this time, never being able to tell you how I feel, always unsure if you'd ever notice how much I love you." Donnie choked out, feeling like crying himself.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this, Donnie. I really am." April said in a whisper.

"It's not your fault." Donnie said, pushing her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful, even with her eyes red an puffy, her clothes covered in blood, and her hair a tangled mess.

She gasped as Donnie leaned in, ready to kiss her.

"I can't." April whispered.

"What can't you do?" Asked Donnie, still half an inch away from her lips.

"I can't kiss you." She said. "I'm sorry."

Donnie pulled away from April, unable to look her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked April.

"No. I'm not. I thought that I'd finally have a chance, a real chance to be with you, now that I'm Human. It's all I've ever wanted, ever since we've met." Donnie choked out, feeling like crying.

"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. I had no idea you felt like this, Donnie. I just need some time to figure out how I feel about you, okay? I'm just not sure if my feeling are the same yet." April said. Donnie remained in silence for a while.

"You'll let me know once you find out, right?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"You'll be the first one to know." April said, putting her hand on his; it didn't stray there for long, though, because Donnie pulled his hand away. Sensing that he wanted to be alone, April got up and joined the others.

Raph was sitting by Lisa, telling her about how he got throw tough times whenever Master Splinter went missing. She was leaning on his shoulder, holding his hand and crying silently. Not being able to stand that sight, April turned to see Karai sitting next to Leo's side, her hand over his wound, her lips on his forehead. Once again, April turned and saw some form of affection being displayed. Venus, who had Mikey at her other side, telling her corny but cute jokes in an attempt to cheer her up.

 _/Why do I feel so much guilt? Why am I being tortured so?/_ she thought, placing herself down next to a meditating Master Splinter.

"Much troubles you, my child. Speaking is the cure for one such as yourself." The Sensei said, not opening his eyes.

April spilled everything, barely stopping to take any breathes. When she was done, Splinter remained silent.

"What do you think I should do, Sensei? I mean, I like Donnie and all, but that's just as a friend. I'm not sure if I feel the same as him." April sighed.

"You must let your heart choose whether or not you are to be with my son. If that is privileged, it would not only make Donatello happy, but you as well." Splinter said, shifting his pose.

 _/I know it'd make him happy, but I'm worried about me. If I don't end up feeling the same, will I be able to let Donnie down gently enough, or will I break both our hearts into a million tiny pieces so that they can never be used again?/_

* * *

 **I really got the feelz when writing this chapter, it was an amazing experience. I really hope you liked it, it's just pretty in my opinion. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, Hello! Another chapter for everyone! I really hope you like this one, I have some surprises for y'alls this time.**

* * *

After everything that happened with the guys, Venus, Lisa, April and Karai, things finally seemed like they where turning around. Donnie and Leo where going to make a quick recovery, school was going great, and Donnie was talking to April normally again.

Karai was offered a place to sleep at the O'Neil household, seeing as if she tried to go back to the Shredder, she'd most likely be killed.  
Venus and Lisa came over a lot, just asking for support. Even though they had failed to get Master Chung back, the girls understood that they had done their best. \

"The Pizza! It's heeeere!" Mikey yelled from upstairs. "Last one to the door is turtle soup!" He yelled, leading his brothers, Karai, Venus and Lisa on a wild Ninja and Kunoichi chase to the front door.

"Mikey! Calm down! How many times do I have to tell you, I'd like to keep this place clean for five minutes!?" April yelled.

"My sons, do quite down. I apologize to the Females in this home, seeing as My Sons are being rambunctious." Master Splinter said calmly.

"I think it's time to leave, Venus. Our welcome is over worn." Lisa said to her sister.

"Yeah, we'll be back when the crazy calms down. Thank you for your hospitality, April. We're sorry we can get a little crazy ourselves sometimes." Venus said.

"It's no problem at all. Crazy is something I'm used to ever since I met these guys. I'll see you soon!" April said as Mikey payed for the pizzas, then continued to hold the door open for his friends.

"Pizza again?" Asked Karai. "Why is it every meal consists of Pizza, soda and video games?"

"Oh, now that you mention it, the Pizza guy knew my name. Maybe we should cut back on the Pizza?" Asked Mikey.

"Did I just hear you say that?" Asked Donnie.

"And here I thought Mikey was immune to losing his mind," Raph said, "seeing as it's kinda hard to lose something you don't have."

"No more Pizza for at least six months, guys. I have to buy things more important than pizza, and can't afford to buy it every other night! So if you don't want me to go bankrupt, I suggest you each get yourselves a job." April said.

"We're sorry, April. Right, Mikey?" Leo asked. "Mikey?" Mikey was laying on the floor, rather stiffly, his nose bleeding slightly.

"Whoa." Raph said, offering April a high five.

The next day, which was Saturday, the guys went job hunting. Karai was told she could stay behind, but she searched anyway. She couldn't just use April's couch all day, lazily playing video games with the guys and take advantage of the hospitality provided to her without paying anything back.

After a month of searching, everyone at the O'Neil household had a job, including Master Splinter.

Donnie worked at Industrial Illusions, repairing the high tech they used for making Card Games. He loved it there so much he wanted to move into the main room.

Mikey worked part time as a Turtle Mascot twisting balloon animals for birthday parties. All that he didn't like was the kids beating him up.

Raphael worked at Burger World, which wasn't too bad. It did test his patience a lot though.

Leo was working at the local market, serving every customer with a smile.

Master Splinter became an anger management instructor, which suited him perfectly, having spent almost sixteen years with Raphael.

April became a news reporter for Channel Six, which she loved.

As for Karai, she did a bunch of odd jobs around town, helping others however she could.

Everything was going along smoothly, until one fateful day, the Guys' Sixteenth birthday party.

"And, Ohh, let's put the banner right here!" April said, trying to do ten different things at once.

"Whatcha doin'?" Asked Mikey from right behind her.

April lost her balance and fell backwards. Lucky for her, Donnie was right there to catch her.

"Mikey! I thought you guys where at work!" April said.

"We where. They let us off because today's our birthday." Donnie said, holding April a moment longer than necessary.

"Well can you guys go play video games or something? I'm a little busy right now." April said.

Mikey, never turning a game down, ran into the living room yelling to his 'babies' that he was coming.

"Aren't you going to play with him?" Asked April Donnie, who was staying behind.

"He always beats me. Besides, it looks like you could use some help." He said, holding the banner in place.

"I think I know what this is." April said, pinning the other side of the banner.

"You do?" Asked Donnie hopefully.

"Uh, huh. You're the only one who hasn't told me what he wants for his birthday. So what will it be?" April asked.

"A date." Donnie said quickly, making April drop some tape.

"A date huh? It's all yours." April said.

"Really?! You mean it?" Asked Donnie.

"Yup. It's your birthday, and even if it wasn't, I'd still go!" April said with a wink.

Donnie couldn't believe it. He got a date!

"Just name the time, and it's official." April said.

"Tonight, after dinner. I want to walk in the park with you, and watch a movie maybe." He said, helping her down from her stool.

"It's settled. I can't wait." April said simply just before Donnie awkwardly hugged her.

"Thanks for everything." He whispered.

"You're welcome." April whispered back, returning the hug.

"Whoo! My turn!" Raph said. Everyone was sitting in a circle, playing Spin the Bottle. Mikey's turn had just ended when he had to kiss Master Splinter.

Raphael got up and spun the Bottle really hard. It was slowing down, then it stopped, pointing at Lisa. Cheers and giggles met his ears as Raph blushed severely; he had secretly been hoping that it would land on her, and now here he was, stuck between kissing Lisa or do something even more embarrassing. Lisa stood up right in front of Raph, also blushing. He had to admit, she was pretty.

"Kiss her already!" Leo yelled, causing an even bigger giggle fest to spread across the group.

"He's too chicken!" Mikey said.

"I ain't chicken!" Raphael yelled, and with that, he thrust himself into a kiss with the girl he'd loved all along.

It was wonderful, with her in his arms, kissing him back. When he pulled away, there where more cheers. Lisa, still red in the face, slapped him in the face, then burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"I'm sorry! It was Leo's idea!" She said, unable to stop laughing.

"Then I pick Leo to go next." Raph said smugly, holding his cheek.

"I had a feeling you'd sat that." Leo said as he spun the Bottle, which landed in-between Venus and Karai.

"Uh..." He said.

"It's okay, Leo, you can kiss them both." April teased.

"What's the matter, fearless leader? You gotta do what your underlings gotta do, or you're no leader!" Raph said.

"You're right, Raphael." Leo said. "Does it matter who goes first?" He asked.

"Venus can go first. It does not matter." Karai said.

Leo quickly kissed Venus on the cheek, then Karai for about the same time. He kept to himself that Karai's kiss was a split second longer, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Come Donnie's turn, even though he was hoping against hope that the Bottle would land on April, it landed on the worst possible person. Mikey.

"Oh, boy. Come here, Mikey." He said, and reluctantly kissed Mikey on the Cheek.

After dinner had been served, April and Donnie snuck out to go on their date.

"Donnie?" Asked April as he kicked a tin can down the sidewalk.

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry about Spin the Bottle. I know if you had a choice, you'd have picked me." She said, slipping her hand into his.

"It doesn't matter." Donnie said. There was something wrong with how he looked.

"It does matter, Donnie, and you know it." April said as he cried out in pain. "What is it?" She asked, reaching out to touch him, but as soon as her fingers made contact with his skin, April was blasted several feet away by some unknown force.

"Donnie?!" She called out.

"Don't look at me!" He said.

April rushed to his side, and when he held up his hand to shield his face from her, she didn't see a pale hand with five fingers but a green one with only three.

* * *

 **Okay, everyone, I became aware that I have not been acknowledging your reviews so much, and I'm sorry about that, I'll try to do so more often.**

 **On a side note, I have two announcements for everyone, The first being this next to last chapter, then the epilogue, and the other a shout out. Please read A New Life by xxDerpTurtleRawrxx, it's a really good story, I highly recommend it! Please tell me your thoughts on this story, then go over and read A New Life, and tell** **xxDerpTurtleRawrxx that I sent you, and I hope everyone has a wonderful day! I'll see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry, guys. Last time I updated with this chapter, it was a nonsensical mess, I must have been tired or _something_ for that to happen, and I'm really sorry. So here it is, so that you can at least make sense of it. **

* * *

"Donnie, you're..." April said.

"A mutant. A Turtle. Unable to ever be with you. Kill me." Donnie said sadly. April helped him up, then pulled the sobbing turtle into a hug.

"Oh, Donnie. I don't care if you're a turtle with major butt kicking skills or a normal human being. You'll always be my number one turtle." April said, wiping his tears away.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Nothing could ever change it. I love you, Donnie. Happy birthday." April said before passionately kissing him on the lips. The kiss, however nice it was, did not last, as they where interrupted by the screaming of many people, most of whom where pointing at them, but a few others where pointing in the direction of the O'Neil household, which was going up in smoke. "No..." It was April's turn to cry.

She started to run, and was soon picked up by the waist and placed on Donnie's shoulders. He was running much faster than she could, being stronger. The only thing uncomfortable about this was the turtle shell under her legs and the fact that her friends where in danger.

"Don't worry, April. Everyone there is a trained Ninja. They'll be fine." Donnie said, as though he read her thoughts.

When they arrived at the burning house, April and Donnie discovered that almost everyone was safe, but in a slight shock.

"What happened?" Asked April.

"I don't know. One moment, we where doing Karaoke, next we're running outside, Turtles, a rat, a salamander and two humans." Leo said.

"Where is Michelangelo?" Asked Splinter.

Everyone looked around, and As if on que, Mikey jumped out of the second story window, landing clumsily landed on his feet.

"Where have you been?" Asked Raph.

"You guys won't believe it!" Mikey yelled.

"Probably not." Donnie said in agreement.

"I found out the reason we where even Humans in the first place!"

"Yup. Not believing it." Raphael said as the Fire Crew pulled up.

"I'm serious! Look, we where turned into humans because-" the rest of Mikey's sentence was cut off by a booming laugh.

"I can't have you doing that, now, can I?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Well what are you going to do to stop us?" Asked Leo.

"I'm glad you asked, turtle! Glad you asked!" With a loud snap noise, Venus, Chung and Lisa disappeared in a flash of light.

"Lisa!" Raph yelled, running to where she was standing a moment ago.

The voice laughed evily, and with another snap, Master Splinter was gone too.

"No! Sensei!" Leo yelled.

"And now, to wipe out your memories of this Fool! Say bye-bye, Turtles!" The voice said, and as a ray of light washed over them all, Mikey slowly dissolved into nothingness, soon to be forgotten by his brothers and everyone he loved.

The end.

* * *

 **Okay, it's over now, all over. If the ending confuses you, all will be explained in my next book, The Lost Turtle! Can I get one of the following?**

 **Cowabunga**

 **Goongala**

 **Booyakasha**

 **Booyabungala**

 **I'll see you all on Monday when I post the First Chapter of The Lost Turtle! See you there, my fellow ShellHeads!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, I'd like to thank everyone who ever reviewed, who ever thought that this would be worth your while. So thanks, from the very bottom of my heart.**

* * *

 _After the bright light had faded away completely, Michelangelo rubbed his eyes._  
 _He wanted to tell his brothers something, but couldn't remember what. Did he even have any brothers? Yes, Mikey was sure of that. He didn't remember anything about them, he just knew he had three bigger brothers, three Senpai._  
 _He was all alone, yet for some reason, he had a bear._  
 _"I call you Bear." he said._  
 _Bear the bear's head drooped downward, being top heavy._  
 _"Where we go, Bear?" He asked, holding it close._  
 _He had to admit, He was lost, with a bear for a side kick, in a big, scary, loud city. New York City. This was his home, but what is a home without family?_

* * *

 **At least whatever or whoever did this was nice enough to give Mikey a teddy bear. I'll see you Monday! Booyakasha!**


End file.
